Gambling with Death
by GothicGal8541
Summary: Mafia AU. Human names used. Rated T to be safe because of violent and incest themes. In a game of Russian Roulette, one has to die. But at what kind of death awaits Yekaterina?
1. Take the gun and play

**Disclaimer: Anything related to Hetalia has nothing to do with me, this is mere fanfiction. There's a bit of possible OOC-ness, so if you find it offensive, please DO NOT read, thank you.**

**A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH TENILIALUNAR FOR SAVING MY ARSE FROM WRITER'S BLOCK! HOW CAN I EVER REPAY YOU?  
**

**Done this while listening to :**

**Russian Roulette-Rihanna  
**

**

* * *

**

If you were to see the dark streets of Moscow, Russia, you might think that one would find it gloomy and depressing, due to it's northerly location. Not forgetting it was cold, and now you found out why Russians like their cigarettes and Vodka so much.

Yekaterina didn't stray, she tried to focus on the beaten track. People were passing by, there was nothing extraordinary about her. Except the fact that her blue hair band in her short dirty blond hair did not match her attire, which was a typical white long sleeved collar blouse with a black tie around her neck alongside with a black pencil skirt. A typical office lady, or so it seems.

A particular street caught her eye. Nothing interesting, but it was darker. She walked on to it, as if she owned it. She did, illegally. Prostitutes looking for men, cocaine addicts snorting the powered addiction, alongside with dealers, waiting for customers that really needed the next fix, for them to satisfy the need, not the want.

Everyone was looking at her. What is a prim and proper lady doing here, in the darkest corner of Moscow? She didn't care about stares, she had no time for that. She walked into a gate, with someone guarding it. The guard knew who she was, letting her enter with instructions. She nodded.

She passed the filthy corridors, walked down the stairs, and in front of her, a door. She let her hand trail it, and the door knob.

_Take a deep breath, it's time_.

"Hello, sister."

Inside the room, was her brother. Ivan Braginsky. He possess the coldest features one could see. Hair and skin like the snow Russia is infamous for. Along side with purple eyes that contain an evil glint. Sitting oh so comfortably with a table in front of him, smartly dressed with a scarf, he lit a cigarette as he showed her the chair opposite the table. Yekaterina just sat calmly as she noticed the gun. No ordinary gun was on the table, it was a revolver alongside with a single bullet.

Russian Roulette. The game of luck, making men shudder and tremble even at the mention of it. When one plays the game, he or she can only pray that luck was with them. If it doesn't, say goodbye to your life. Not for the faint of heart. This game will decide everything.

"Hello, brother."

Ivan then grabbed the gun and loaded it. The sound of the revolver's cylinder spinning will haunt both their ears. Staring at each other's eyes, with some sort of determination, both good and evil. Yekaterina's determination was good, showing to her brother that she was strong and good on her own, while Ivan was pure evil, wanting to break her until she couldn't even stand any more.

_One..._

Ivan took the gun, putting it to his head.

_Two..._

Making sure it was ready, he pulled the trigger.

_THREE!_

A click. He was lucky, only this round. Yekaterina's turn now. She just took the gun calmly, but wait, she had questions. It has been burning inside her for so long, and it's time to know the secrets. She wondered if her brother knew those secrets as he discarded his cigarette.

"Brother..."

"Hmm?"

"Why you? It should have been me."

"I know, as you were older than me, but I'm the sole male."

"What difference does it make?"

Ivan just lit another cigarette while not making a sound. The glare of daggers was present as blue met purple.

"Then...you kept a lot from me."

"Really?"

"Yes... tell me. Question one, where is Natalia?"

"You don't need to know that."

"WHY NOT?"

Yekaterina then slammed her hands onto the table, while getting up violently, grabbing her brother's shirt. Her brother just merely smiled. She took a deep breath, calming herself and shaking away the anger and rage. Her hands withdrew as she sank back to her seat, closing her eyes.

"I'm sorry brother, I delayed my turn for too long."

The gun was now in her hands, with her heart beating rapidly. Trying to show no signs of fear, whilst in reality, she didn't want to lose her life. It was now on her head. Not delaying the time ticking away, she pulled the trigger.

But luck was smiling down on her, and only a click was heard. Her brother's turn now. Passing the gun, her brother now only have two chances left. So does she. And it went on until the two of them had only one chance left. Both were lucky that the third and fourth camber was empty. The bullet was either in the fifth or the sixth chamber now.

"Katyusha, sister. Something is troubling you."

"You want to know what is the source?"

Silence. Did Ivan ran out of words to say? Could he tell his sister what really went on with Natalia? How many secrets does he keep away from her?

"It's for your own good."

"My own good is telling me the truth."

"You can ask me another question."

"What about Eduard?"

"What happened to him?"

"He is dead. Dumped in the radioactive fields near the Estonian border. They found the body injured from what looks like he has been hit...by a metal water pipe."

The last four words sounded as if she was positive that it was her brother. After all, Ivan's signature weapon of choice was no doubt a metal, heavy water pipe.

_Please, tell me..._

"That I don't know."

Those words really snapped Yekaterina. It wasn't before long Ivan's life was on the line, not from the revolver but from a knife Yekaterina kept hidden.

"HE WAS MY LOVER! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THE PEOPLE I CARED? WHY ARE THEY KILLED? ONLY YOU HAVE THE ANSWERS, SO TELL ME!"

The seconds turned to minutes, then to hours. Only silence then filled the empty basement, with choked tears. A cling was heard, as the knife hit the floor.

* * *

_"Eduard, are you sure?"_

_"Why yes Natalia. You give me what I need, you'll be given the opportunity to eliminate Yekaterina, the sister you are so jealous of..."_

_"Then... here you go. I hope this is what you need."_

_"Perfect. Now, Yekaterina will be meeting someone at precisely..."_

_But those were Eduard's last words as Ivan hit him repeatedly. Natalia could only stare, now knowing her brother's wrath, even if she, possess the same temper. _

_"Natalia, sister, you too play a role in assassinating my dear sister, da?"_

_"WHY BROTHER? WHY IS IT YOU CARE SO MUCH ABOUT YEKATERINA? I AM YOUR SISTER, AM I NOT? I LOVE YOU FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"_

_"I never loved you. Not like that. You are still my sister, but if you are this murderous towards Yekaterina, I might as well put you ..."_

_The clinging of a bullet case that hit the floor made Natalia's chest flow red. _

_"To death."_

_Eduard's body was to be dumped somewhere, Ivan just only instructed that his body was to be discarded somewhere far way. Natalia was left to die in the slums of St. Petersburg, alongside with her foolish love for her brother that was never to happen. _

* * *

"So... they wanted to kill me?"

"Yes, and I killed both of them. I do not know why they wanted from you, but I did it...for your safety."

Yekaterina just merely sank to the filthy floor, her eyes gazing elsewhere. Did her heart meant nothing to Eduard? Did all of those years of raising Natalia and Ivan together...meant nothing? Was everything she did, so much tears, sweat and blood had been to waste?

"Sister, are you...?"

She flinched at her brother's touch. Tears poured, her emotions unstable. Ivan didn't know what to do now, after all, he adored his older sister. In the sick, twisted way.

Yes, Ivan didn't know when the Oedipus complex came about. Usually applied towards son and mother, but maybe because she was like a motherly figure to him. The only woman that cared about him. Although in denial, he was actually, jealous. Eduard being her lover made Ivan's blood boil. And the closeness of Natalia and her was just too much for him to bear.

_Until, I long for her, but am I going too far?_

"Look at me."

The tone was commanding. Yekaterina couldn't bear to look, not until her brother's cold skin brushed her neck, trailing it to her chin, where he tilted it towards her direction.

"There's only one last chance left."

"What does it matter?"

"If I die, you take over the mafia. For my sake."

"What if the bullet is in the sixth chamber?"

"Would you give in to me?"

"There is no reason for me to exist, so go ahead, I'll do whatever you wish."

"Very well."

And so, the gun was now in Ivan's hands. Could she handle the heat on being the Mafia leader? Or will Ivan get his desire? But the click meant that Yekaterina's fate was sealed.

Yes, in the game of Russian Roulette, one has to die. In this case, Yekaterina lost. But she is still alive, succumbed into a doll state, not responding as she was then dragged out, into the car, and into a hotel room. Her own brother then made his sexual advances, taking off both their clothes and leaving bite marks, kisses, scratches on pale skin and she didn't care.

For she didn't lose her life, she lost the very essence of it. The lover Eduard, who's ambition lead to his downfall, the sister Natalia, who's mind was full on delusion, and the brother Ivan, who became cold and insane. Those three made up her life, and they ruined it.

_And it all started, with a game of Russian Roulette._


	2. Those purple eyes

**Disclaimer: Anything related to Hetalia has nothing to do with me, this is mere fanfiction. There's a bit of possible OOC-ness, so if you find it offensive, please DO NOT read, thank you.**

**A/N: the sequel to this fic, which it's plot just rolled into my head.  
**

**

* * *

**

Those Purple eyes... made her lost track of time.

Those purple eyes will never leave her as she could only flutter on the cage.

Those purple eyes love to see her bound and broken.

Those purple eyes will always remind her that she has nothing left.

Those purple eyes look at her with lust and twisted love as his own hands explored her body.

Those purple eyes seem to look at her as she was rescued by the police.

Those purple eyes glared with anger and hate as she testified.

Those purple eyes haunt her as he was sentenced to the death penalty.

Those...purple...eyes...

* * *

"HE'S IN HERE!"

"Hold her down ,her emotions are unstable..."

"LET ME GO, I NEED TO..."

"Syringe is ready!"

She knocked off the syringe. She was tired of the chemicals that polluted her body. People straining her, putting to a jacket that restricted her every move. The last thing she knew, was that she was boxed in a white room.

For after all, she can never escape those purple eyes of her brother.


End file.
